


God Of Virginity

by RovakPotter82



Series: Reylo Forever [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Half Minotaur Ben Solo, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy, Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Leia Organa, Reylo Baby, kylo ren is a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: To escape an unwanted marriage to a man twice her age and size, Rey escapes her village of Jakku and heads to the place of her dreams, the temple of Kylo Ren, the god of virginity, to pledge her life to being a priestess in his temple.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Forever [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650100
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	God Of Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters. I want to apologize for this one. It just popped into my dirty mind and I had to get it out.

Rey was a virgin. She wished that was not the case. Her virginity made her sacred in her village. Her parents were looking to marry her off. A man, Unkar Plutt, wanted her to be his wife. She was beautiful, yes, but there were other women in her village that would suit him as a wife. Not her. Then one day, she saw her father and Plutt shaking hands and when Plutt turned to leave, he grinned at her wickedly. A deal had been done. She was to marry Plutt and be his wife. She argued with her father, getting a backhand to her face. “You will marry him. He will pay us generously for you,” he said.

“What?”

“Plutt is paying our debt to the nobleman, in exchange for your hand,” her mother said.

“No, I don't want that,” she said.

“You are fifteen. You don't have a choice. The day of your sixteenth birthday, you will marry Plutt,” her father said. Rey cried as she went to her room and locked the door.

“Rey!” her mother called out.

“Go away!” she shouted. She sat on her bed and thought of all she wanted to do. She didn't want to be a wife. She wanted to be free and able to worship her god, Kylo Ren. He was a half man, half Minotaur being and he was the god of virginity, a protector of all virgins of the world. She wanted to pledge her virginity to him and only him and serve him at his temple on the seaside coast. She had been having dreams of the virginity god since she had her first blood moon when she was thirteen. It was rather innocent at first, but as she got closer and closer to her sixteenth birthday, the dreams became erotic. Each dream got more and more intimate between her and Kylo. She knew the way to the temple. She just had to get there. It would take her a whole day to walk on foot. She knew traveling alone would be dangerous, but Kylo in her dreams showed her to safest way. 

Two days later, Rey's mother knocked on the door of her room. “Rey? You awake yet?” she asked. It was her daughter's birthday and her wedding day. “Rey?” she called before opening her door. She saw her daughter's room was empty. “Rey?” She looked over the whole room for her daughter. “Bryant!” she called out and her husband came running into the room.

“Kira, what is...?” He saw that his daughter's room was empty. “Where's Rey?”

“She's not here,” Kira said. “Did Plutt take her without paying our debt?”

“No, he's outside the house waiting for her,” her husband said. “Where do you think she went?” Bryant asked.

“She had been talking about the god of virginity,” Kira said. 

“Him? He's not real.”

“There's a temple on the coast near the small kingdom of Alderaan,” she said.

“It's a temple. It's not like it's a fortress she can hide in.”

“We don't know that,” Kira said. 

“She couldn't have gotten far. It's a half a day's walk to that temple. We'll take the whole village and go after her,” he said.

Rey breathed a sigh of relief seeing the temple of Kylo Ren when she came out of the forest. “Thank the Maker,” she breathed. She made her way up the hill to the temple by the sea. She breathed in the salt air as she came up to the temple. Problem was, she didn't know how she was supposed to get in. The temple was made of stone and had no windows and from what she could tell, no doors. There was a dolly that spun around when she moved it and a parchment on the wall stating prices for things made inside the temple by the priestesses. There was a rope as well. She pulled down it and she heard a bell go off and she hoped someone inside would hear it. She sat herself down, praying to Kylo Ren that she be let in. 

Fifteen minutes later, she heard something she didn't want to hear. “Rey!!” Her father and he most likely had to entire village with him, including the man who was to be her husband today. A window opened shortly after she heard her father's call. 

“Who's there?”

“Please, you have to help me! I wish to serve the god Kylo, pledging my virginity to him in servitude! My father comes to take me to marry me to a man against my will, please,” she cried. The door opened and she was ushered in by an older woman. She closed the door and Rey was thanking her over and over.

“It's okay, darling, you're safe,” she said. “Are you certain you want this life?” she asked as Rey looked around. The temple was dark, save for oil lamps and candles keeping it lit.

“Is this it?” she asked.

“No, of course not,” the woman said as she rang a bell. “What is your name, child?”

“Rey,” she said. “I come from the village of Jakku,” she said. “My father...”

“Don't speak of him anymore, dear. You will not have to marry the man he wanted you to marry,” she said and Rey sighed out.

“Who are you?”

“I'm Leia. I'm the temple mother,” she said. “You're trembling, oh, don't worry. You are safe here.” A young man came up from the back stairs. “Rey, this is Finn. He's a homosexual and the only man in this temple aside from Kylo.” 

“Hello,” Rey said.

“Rey's our newest addition,” Leia said when suddenly the front bell rang out. 

“That's my father,” she said. “Please don't let him take me away,” she pleaded. 

“It'll be okay,” Leia said. “This is a holy temple of the gods. They can't ransack it. Finn, take her downstairs. Give her some of my calming tea,” she said.

“Yes, Princess,” Finn said before guiding Rey to the back of the temple and taking her down the stairs.

“Princess?” Rey asked as she walked down with Finn.

“It's a rather long story,” he said.

Bryant, Plutt and some of the village men came upon the holy temple of the virginity god, Kylo Ren. “That's it?” Plutt asked. The men came up to the temple and searched around it for Rey, but couldn't find her. She must be inside, but how do they make contact? There was rope that was meant for them to ring for service, so they did. There was some quiet before a small window opened, but they couldn't look in. 

“Who's there?”

“My name is Bryant. I'm looking for my daughter, Rey. She is to marry today,” Bryant said.

“There's no one here by that name,” Leia said.

“Can I look for myself?”

“Men are forbidden from entering this temple. You can't even look upon my face. Are you going to purchase something?”

“No, I'm looking for my daughter,” Bryant said.

“She isn't here,” Leia said a final time, before closing the door.

The entrance to the temple of Kylo Ren was just to tip of a very big iceberg. There were windows and balconies with views out to the sea. “Are you okay?” Finn asked.

“I've never seen the ocean before,” she said. He smiled before taking her into the common room.

“Ladies, we have a new priestess joining us today,” Leia said as Rey came into the room. “This is Rey,” she said. The girls were up at once to welcome her into the temple. Most of the girls were her age or older. Some were from neighboring villages while others were from kingdoms from afar. That was where Leia was from. She was from a kingdom called Naboo. She journeyed on horseback from her kingdom with her twin brother against her parents' wishes and pledge her life to the temple and Kylo Ren. This was not the first Kylo Ren. Apparently the god was truly a mystical creature, half man, half Minotaur like in her dreams. The name Kylo Ren was passed from father to son. Leia was the temple mother because the current Kylo Ren was her son.

There were eleven girls, Bazine, Rose, Paige, Kaydel, Jess, Tallie, Gwen, Pamich, Thadle`, Riva, and Cova. They were all like her, promised to a man twice their age for their virginity. Each came to the temple like her and pledge their virginity to Kylo Ren instead. Paige and Rose were sisters who pledge years apart. It was harder for Rose to runaway because her sister did it before her, but she was able to trick her parents into thinking she wanted the match. “Nothing could keep me from my sister,” Rose said, holding up a medallion that Paige had a matching one to. Each of the them represented the astrological signs. Rey herself, was a Virgo, the Maiden. 

Rey let out a sigh as she sunk into a bath with lavender oils. It was very calming. “I don't get this in the village,” she said. “Is it always like this?” she asked. The pool was large enough for all the girls to be in it. 

“Most of the time,” Jess said.

“We must prepare Rey for the ceremony tonight,” Leia said and the girls congregated around her.

“Ceremony?” Rey asked.

“Yes, you will be offering your virginity to the god of virginity himself tonight,” Kaydel said. “We've all done it when we arrived here,” she said.

“Will he accept me?” Rey asked.

“Dear child. You wouldn't be here if he didn't,” Leia said. “He sent you those dreams to bring you here. He's already accepted you,” she said. “Get her ready,” she said before heading down.

Rey was bathed and dried by the girls. They braided her hair in a simple style, much like Leia's, before dressing her rather scantily. Her gold hooped skirt around her waist had white silk. She wore nothing underneath, while her top was a gold band that clasped in the front. 

She was shaved and wax, primped and dolled up. Leia gave her a cup of tea to calm her before bringing her downstairs to the depths of the temple, where Kylo resided. Leia had her climb onto an altar before strapping down her legs apart and her arms above her head. The tea was taking effect in her and she seemed to be in a daze. “Why must you strap me down?”

“It's part of the ceremony,” Leia said. “My son will be taking the thing that makes you desirable to most men, your virginity. He will be doing it to protect you,” she said. “You may be nervous, so we strap you down to keep you from fleeing,” she said.

“I won't flee. I won't go back to Plutt,” she said.

“Good,” Leia said. She set something beside the altar on a table and gave Rey a reassuring look before taking her leave.

Rey grew more and more nervous with each passing minute. She was strapped to the table like an offering to this god. He seemed real enough in her dreams. Her dreams that led her here to this temple were the most erotic she had ever had. Her last one where he finally seated himself into her seemed so real that when she woke up, she could still feel him inside of her. The way she was placed on the altar was similar to the way she was taken by Kylo in her last dream. She was a virginal sacrifice for him. Eleven girls came before her. What was so special about all of them? 

A door opened, causing her to gasp out. She heard the clop of hooves coming towards her and out from the shadows came the god she was so desperate to meet. 

Kylo Ren was indeed tall, like her dreams. Almost seven foot at least. His lower half was that of a Minotaur, the fur was short and coarse. It was black. He came closer and she could see his features on his human part. His chest was bare, save for a few scars here and there. He had broad shoulders, black hair. He had massive hands like in her dreams. The one thing distinct about him were his eyes, how they glowed red as he gazed at her. He circled around her as if he was inspecting her. She felt a blush cover her entire body. 

Kylo stopped where her legs were part and he slowly walked in between them. He spoke nothing as he reached up with his hands. She gasped out when his fingers made contact with the back of her thigh. A man has never touched her there. He would be the first of everything. She was nervous and afraid. The Kylo in her dreams was gentle, but was that just a ruse. He seemed to know her thoughts, because he spoke up for the first time. His voice gentle and calming. “Do not be afraid, child. I have accepted your offering of your virginity and a place inside this temple.” Rey whimpered as he eased closer and he shushed at her softly. He reached up and unhooked her skirt hoop. It fell to the side, exposing her most private part to him. 

He then reached up and unhooked her mesh bonding to expose her breasts to him. She was completely naked in front of him. She watched him reach over the side to dip his fingers into some oil. “I must prepare you, my child. I wish no harm to you,” he said. Rey gasped out when he reached down to her folds with his oiled fingers. She felt his fingers brush against her folds. She gasped out when they entered her slowly. She clenched them on instinct and he growled softly against her neck. He kissed her pulse point that she didn't even know she had. She groaned when a third finger entered her and he shushed her softly as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. She moaned as his fingers touched her in the most intimate way. “I'll protect you,” he promised and she gasped feeling his soft lips caress her neck.

“Kylo,” she gasped.

“Do you feel it?” he asked. She moaned as he arched his fingers inside of her and his thumb rested on her sexual nub. 

“Yes, I do,” she gasped, her hips jerking. 

“Going to make you nice and moist for my cock, sweetheart.” Rey moaned, her legs twitching when she came on Kylo's fingers. “So soft,” he said as her fingers left her folds. She moaned at the disappointment. Kylo stepped back to remove his black loin cloth and through her haze, she saw his cock. It was big and thick. He fisted himself a couple of times before he put a generous amount of oil from the bowl onto his cock. She whimpered at the sheer size of him. “Don't worry, sweetheart,” he said as he took some oil from the bowl and smoothed them over her folds. “It'll only hurt a little bit,” he said.

Kylo grabbed hold of his cock before guiding himself to her folds. The tip of his cock pressed against her folds and she moaned. Maybe this was a dream. Perhaps she would wake up back in her room in her village and be forced to marry Plutt. The pressing of a cock into her brought her out of her stupor and she moaned out. It was definitely real as Kylo pressed his cock into her. She clenched unintentionally and he groaned. “Relax, sweetheart,” he grunted before moaning as he pressed further into her. Rey tried to relax, but his sheer size stretched her further than his fingers did. 

“Kylo,” she cried. He thumbed her clit to get her to relax and she moaned out as she loosened her muscles to allow him through. Kylo grunted when he came upon her virginal barrier. 

“Rey, it's going to be okay,” he said before pushing through it. Rey let out a cry of pain as her god took her virginity and seated himself into her all the way. He remained still to allow her to adjust to him. Kylo leaned forward to press a kiss onto her cheek. “You're so special, Rey,” he said before grunting. Rey didn't know what he meant by that, but it slipped her mind when he pulled back, pulling his cock out of her before pushing it back in. She moaned as he sat up and molded his hands onto her breasts. He started to vigorously thrust in and out of her channel. 

Rey felt herself reacting to the god pummeling in and out of her. Her muscles clenched around his massive cock, getting reactions from the god in the form of animalistic groans and moans. His hands came off her breasts to reach down and undo the straps around her thighs and ankles. Her legs were free and she felt him wrapped them around his waist. She clenched tight and he groaned out. He shifted his hips and changed the angle of his thrusts. Rey's mouth dropped open and she moaned out as he hit the pleasure spot that she had been unable to reach, but once when pleasuring herself. “My lord,” she moaned as he changed his tempo to put short, sharp thrusts into her. The coarse hair from his lower body rubbed her clit.

“Whom do you serve?” he asked.

“You, my lord,” she gasped out before moaning.

“Say my name, Rey,” he commanded.

“Kylo,” she moaned when he thrust hard and rough into her.

“Louder,” he grunted as he cupped his hands underneath her, kneading the cheeks of her ass. 

“Kylo!” she moaned.

“Louder,” he demanded.

“Kylo!!” she shouted as he pummeled into her hard. She could feel her climax approaching. 

“Louder!” he shouted as he thumbed her clit and she broke.

“Kylo!!” she screamed as she came hard, her muscles clenching around his cock and he thrust erratically into her before he came in a deep, howling groan. Rey felt his seed spilling into her and he breathed out as he laid on top of her. 

“Sweet, Rey,” he whispered. When he sat up, his eyes weren't red anymore. They were a chocolate brown. They were Leia's eyes.

“You have your mother's eyes,” she said, in almost a whisper and he chuckled softly before reaching up and undoing the straps around her wrists. He put his arms underneath her and she gasped out when he lifted her up, still in her. She held onto him as he carried her as if she didn't weigh anything. She let out a sigh of content and she kissed his neck. She felt him go up some steps before she felt them going back down and onto a bed. 

“You're safe here, Rey. You're under my protection.” Rey felt him move in her again and she moaned as he moved in and out of her again. 

Kylo made love to her the rest of the night and Rey fell asleep in his bed with him humming something. 

Rey woke up in her own room the next day. She vaguely remembered Kylo carrying her there last night after he made love to her over a dozen times. It was like he gave her the whole sex experience last night. She let out a sigh as she sat up, but then winched. Apparently, Kylo was a little too rough with her sometimes last night. She carefully stood up, wrapping a sheet around her naked body. “Knock, knock,” a voice said and she looked to her door. Leia was standing there with a smile. “My son treat you okay last night?” she asked as she brought over something and laid it onto the bed.

“It hurt, at first,” Rey admitted, “but he was gentle after and made sure I....” She turned red, talking about her night with Leia's son.

“Right, no it's okay, dear,” she said and Rey chuckled. “Every single girl, woman,” she corrected, “who came before you was the exact same way.”

“So, what happens now?” Rey asked. 

“First, you take a soothing hot bath to ease your body and then you live your life, here in the temple.”

“We don't go out?” she asked and Leia chuckled. 

“Outside is the people who want us for themselves. The only village we can go to is the coastal village of Alderaan,” she said taking Rey to her balcony. In the far distance, Rey saw a village. It was a fishing village from what she could tell. “The townsfolk leave us be,” she said. “Ever since I submitted to Kylo Ren, my Kylo Ren, the whole village rallied beside me,” she said.

“Wait, you're really a princess?” she asked.

“I am,” she said. “Alderaan was ruled by my mother years ago and while I was her only daughter and by law, the oldest, I was set to become queen, I relinquished my rule to my brother, Luke, who still rules to this day,” she said. “He has granted his kingdom, rather it being small, a safe haven for us. We can go there and mingle and attend festivals and parades without worrying about being hunted by our former suitors.”

“You had a former suitor?” Rey asked as Leia took her to a room behind her private quarters. It was a bathroom and she felt calmed from the scent of lavender coming from the tub. Rose was there, preparing the bath. 

“Rey, how are you feeling?” she asked.

“Sore,” she admitted.

“I was, too, but after this bath, you will feel so much better,” the girl said. Rose was closer to her age, at eighteen. Leia and Rose helped her into the tub and she sunk down with a sigh.

“My suitor was an evil man,” she said. “My father was trying to keep him at bay as long as possible,” she said.

“Your father, the King of Alderaan?” Rey asked and Leia chuckled.

“My father was married to the Queen of Alderaan. He was a consort, if you will. He wasn't king. The law wouldn't allow it,” she said. “Alderaan was primarily ruled by women, until of course my brother,” she added. “His daughter, Mira, is set to rule after him,” she said.

“So, you keep in touch?” Rey asked.

“We do. He's even met Ben a few times,” she said. 

“Who's Ben? Your other son?” she asked and Rose giggled.

“Ben is Kylo,” Rose said. 

“Oh, what..?”

“Kylo Ren is just a name spread around to the public. Ben is his given name,” Leia said. “He's named after a very dear friend of the family,” she said.

Rey was helped into a bath by Leia and Rose and she soaked for an hour before Rose came to get her out. She was dressed in a maroon, one shoulder sweep dress that was belted with a sash like at the other girls. She had free reign over the temple and Leia allowed her to explore. The lower levels on the far bottom were Kylo's personal quarters. The temple entrance from the beach was on stairs and ran along the cliff side. There was a bath house, a pool, common room, a library and kitchen. Along with several rooms to accommodate the twelve girls and Kylo's mother. 

Finn and her hit it off really well. They became really good friends. Finn had been betrothed to a woman, but he was a homosexual, so he couldn't really go through with it. He came to Alderaan and worked in the palace as a guard for a while before the king, Luke, mentioned they needed a guard at the temple. He was in a relationship with the librarian of the temple, Poe. They were the only men in the temple. They were also the ones who left the temple the most. Sure, the girls could leave the temple, but they rarely do. Only for special events that were happening in the village. “There is a festival coming up,” Rose said. “Festival of Roses.”

“I love roses,” Rey said. “There was a certain shade of pink that grew outside my window back home that I loved,” she said. Rose smiled at Rey's revelation. “What?”

“Just, expect some roses soon,” she said. “Kylo has a way of hearing everything,” she said.

Sure enough, when she got to her chambers, there were roses, of the same color pink, in a pretty ceramic vase. They were sitting on a table next to a window and she chuckled. “Do you like them?” She turned around to see Kylo in her room. He was shirtless, but he was dressed, thank the Maker. 

“I love them,” she said and she saw a hint of a smile on his face. He came up to her and took her hand gently with his. “So, what are you doing here?”

“I have twelve girls now. One for each of the star signs. You were the last to acquire and now I must decide.”

“Decide?” she asked.

“One of you will be the mother of my son who will take over for me when my time comes like my father before me. She will also become the new Temple Mother.”

The next few weeks, after Rey had settled into life in the temple, the Festival of Roses was beginning. It was a week long event, with a parade finishing off the festival at the end of the week. It was during the parade that Rey had this uneasy feeling, like she was being watched. She couldn't shake that feeling all day. “Rey, are you feeling okay?” Rose asked.

“I feel like I'm being watched,” she said. 

“It's just nerves from being out all week,” Rose said. “I was like that my first week after being in the temple for a month. It's refreshing to be out.”

“Yes, my old village is not that far from here,” Rey said. “I walked here.”

“You're safe in this village,” Leia said. “It's time to go back home, girls. He will be worried if we don't make it back by sundown,” she said. The girls gathered their bags and followed Leia back to their beach walk way to the temple. Rey looked behind her again, causing Finn to stop walking and look back with her. 

“Everything okay, peanut?” he asked.

“I can't shake the feeling I'm being watched,” she said and he put an arm around her shoulders.

“Come on. You'll feel better when we get you home,” he said. She held her roses she purchased tighter and allowed Finn to guide her home.

It wasn't until after their evening meal that things took a turn. Rey was sitting with the other girls in the common room, with Leia when a loud bellow of her name echoed through the temple. “REY!!” Her and the other girls gasped in fear. Another man has broken into the temple.

“That's Plutt,” Rey said as Leia gathered her and the girls up onto their feet. “How did he get in here?” Rey asked.

“Our entrance isn't exactly secure,” Leia said.

“He could have climbed up the sea wall,” Bazine said and Rey scoffed.

“Not what I'd expect from him,” Rey said. Leia and the girls were not sure what Rey meant by that until Plutt came bursting into the common room. He was fat.

“He's fat,” Bazine said and the girls giggled.

“Shut up!!” Plutt shouted. “I want her,” he said, pointing to Rey behind Leia.

“How did you get in here?” Leia asked.

“Like I'm going to tell you,” he said. “She belongs to me,” he added. Leia pulled out a dagger from under robes.

“She belongs to no one,” the Temple Mother said. “All of these women are under the protection of Kylo Ren,” she said and Plutt chuckled.

“An imaginary god to protect virgins?” he asked. “I'll have all of them now, but I want her first.”

“Rey, run!!” Leia shouted. Rey ran for it as Leia slashed at Plutt when he came forward. He grabbed Leia's wrist and smacked her across the face, causing her to fall on the floor. The girls screamed out when he advanced on them, but then he took off after Rey.

Rey knew the layout of the temple better then Plutt, but even for a man of his advanced weight, he was still able to keep behind her. She eventually made it to her room and locked it before heading to the bath area. “Rey!!” he shouted before he started putting his body into the door. Rey gasped out, crying, hoping that Kylo would come soon. Leia said he was always listening to everything in the temple. A man not permitted to be in the temple was in there, threatening harm to one of his priestesses. “You were promised to me!” She went back into her bedroom. 

“I was sold to you!” she shouted. The doors burst open and she shouted out when Plutt came into her room. She went to close the door to the bath as he hurried over to her. She shrieked when he pushed the door open and she fell to the floor. She screamed out when he grabbed her and carried her over to her bed.

“I will have you,” he said.

“No! No! Kylo!!”

“Your god can't help you. He's not real. He's just a story, a myth, told to scare us from claiming what is ours,” he said. Rey screamed as he tossed her to the bed and got on top of her, tearing at her robes. “This is just a poor excuse of a women's shelter.” 

“Stop! Please! I pledged to Kylo!” Plutt got her legs apart and was taking off his pants when there was an inhumane growl at the entrance of Rey's room. Rey looked to see Kylo standing tall, his eyes glowing red. “My lord!” she cried. Plutt let out a stutter seeing that the myth was true. 

“No, no, please,” he begged to the temple god.

“Why should I?” Kylo asked. “You weren't heeding to her pleas,” he added before coming forward in a quick move and grabbing Plutt. He pulled him off of Rey as Tallie and Rose came into the room. They collected Rey off of the bed and guided her out of her room as Kylo tossed Plutt into the wall. Paige and Kaydel came to the door as Kylo looked back at them. “Close the door,” he commanded. They looked to each other as if they knew that tone of his voice. Plutt wasn't the first man to break into the temple. He would most likely not be the last. Plutt's whimpering could be heard as they closed the door. 

“No, no, please,” Plutt pleaded. His screams echoed through the temple, reaching to Rey were she rested in Leia's quarters. 

“Did he penetrate?” Gwen asked. She was the oldest of the priestesses and was considered to be the healer.

“No,” Rey said. “He didn't get the chance,” she said. “He just grabbed my wrists rather hard,” she said.

“They will probably bruise,” Gwen said as she wrapped cold towels around her wrists. She then turned to Leia, who had a bruise forming on her face from where Plutt smacked her. She placed a cold towel on her face. “You will most likely have a headache tomorrow, Temple Mother.”

“It's nothing,” she said and their healed tutted at her. There was a silence over the room when Kylo entered after knocking. “Ben..”

“Finn and Poe are dealing with Plutt's body. They'll clean everything up in your room, Rey,” he said as he bent down in front of his mother. He gently put his fingers under her chin to examine the bruise on her face. “Are you all right, Mother?”

“I'm fine, sweetheart,” she said and he smiled softly. He went over to Rey who was sitting on a chaise.

“I'm fine, too,” she said as he looked at her wrists and her ripped gown.

“You'll stay with my mother until your room is cleaned of his stench,” he said and she nodded. “Someone get her a new robe,” he commanded before kissing Rey gently on the forehead. He repeated the action with his mother before leaving the room.

“His genitals were gone?” Jess asked Bazine.

“That's what Poe said,” she said. “It was like Kylo grabbed them with his hand and just pulled them from his pathetic fat body.”

“Gross,” Tallie said. Pamich made a face as she helped Cova with Rey's new gown. 

“He's never done that before with another man who broke in here,” Riva said. “Does that mean what I think it means?”

“Rey's to be the mother of his child,” Bazine said. The girls looked at each other before looking at her. They knew Bazine thought she would be selected for the honor.

“Careful, Bazine,” Thadle` said. “Don't want that jealousy to seep through,” she said and Bazine grumbled as she stood up and left the room.

“When will it happen?” Rose asked. “Rey's still considered young,” she added.

“It may not happen for several years. Not until Rey's comfortable here,” Kaydel said.

Rey was indeed to be the mother of the next Kylo Ren. It wasn't until several years later, after she had turned twenty one. The girls sung to her before she blew out a candle on a little tart cake that Leia baked. Each girl gave her a gift for her birthday. She especially loved the delicate rose necklace from Kylo. She immediately put it on. He also gave her a fresh bouquet of roses for her room. It was a perfect day for her birthday. She ended it with a lovely night gaze at the sky from her balcony. When it got too cold for her, she came in and was about to close the doors when she sensed someone was in the room with her. She looked over to see he was standing by the bed. “Leave them open, Rey,” he said as she did as he said. There was a full moon and the light shined into her room, illuminating the bed. “I was conceived on a night like this.”

“Really?” she asked as she walked over to him.

“It was tradition, I suppose,” he said and she chuckled. “It's you, Rey. I've chosen you to be the mother of my son,” he said and he walked over to her. He wasn't a half man, half Minotaur this night. He walked as a man, his feet bare.

“You're...”

“Human? When I come to the mother of my child, I no longer bare the look of my god features. I come to you as just a man in love, Rey. I want to be together with you and I want you to bare my children.”

“Children?” she asked. He gently cupped her face and kissed her. She moaned softly, letting her robe fall to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her, picking her up. It had been a whole year since Kylo had come to her room. He visited his girls every night, during their star sign month. With Rey's birthday, it marked the beginning of her month. She giggled when he playfully growled before tossing her onto the bed. He crawled on top of her and pushed up her nightgown above her hips. Rey helped him push down his pants and he hitched up her hips. 

“Been a while since we've been together. I want you slick for me,” he said. She gasped out when she felt his fingers enter her. She held onto him and he moved his fingers in and out of her. “Fuck, you're so slick,” he said into her ear. “You're using the toy I gave you?”

“Yes, my lord,” she said gasped out before moaning when his thumb moved along her clit.

“Ben,” he said. “You call me Ben tonight,” he said before he pinched her clit. She came around his fingers, her legs shaking as her muscles clenched them. She moaned out as he peppered her neck with kisses. “It's just us now,” he said before kissing her. She didn't know what that meant. He pulled his fingers out of her and slowly licked one clean before kissing her. She moaned into the kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. He opened her legs more as he brought his cock to her cunt. She moaned into the kiss as he guided himself into her in one fluid thrust. 

“Ben,” she cried. She knew they would make a child that night. She was keeping track of her menstrual cycle. She was close to it this night. She knew she was ovulating. Kylo was Ben that night. He was loving, caring and tender with her. He made love to her that night. Every night for a whole month to ensure that she would become pregnant with his child. It wasn't until she became sick one morning at breakfast after her whole month with Ben in her bed that she had suspicions. Gwen confirmed her pregnancy after examining her and the girls were ecstatic. “So, what happens now?” she asked Leia. “What happened after you got pregnant with Ben?”

“I chose three of the girls who were at the temple with me to stay,” she said. “I naturally chose the girl who was the healer,” Leia said and she nodded. Gwen was an obvious choice then. “Then I chose the two girls who I was closest with,” she said. “They stayed with me for the duration of my pregnancy with Ben, until after he turned 18, when he took up the mantle as Kylo Ren after his father transferred power.”

“What happened to the other girls?”

“My Kylo Ren, Ben's father,” she said. “Found suitable husbands for them in Alderaan,” she said. “One of them even married my brother, Luke.” 

“When will I have to do this?” she asked.

“Not until it's close to giving birth,” she said. “Ben has already got suitors for the girls you don't chose. They are all quite noble and they live in Alderaan. They'll still be able to visit when they want.”

Rey's pregnancy was announced at dinner that night and the girls were ecstatic. Except Bazine. She got up from the table and stormed out of the dining room. “What's wrong with her?” Rey asked.

“She's jealous,” Tallie said.

“Why?”

“Bazine came after I did,” Gwen said. “She really thought her and Kylo clicked and the other girls who came after her didn't mean anything,” she said.

“She thought she was going to be picked to the mother of his child?” Rey asked and Leia scoffed. 

“Fat chance. Bazine was the niece of a senator from Exegol who made her way here,” she said. “She has been manipulative since she got here,” she said.

“But, it's been like a few years for all of us to come here, hasn't it?”

“She still thought she had pull on him,” Gwen said. “I knew she wasn't mother material,” she said.

Rey entered her second trimester with no complications. Her belly grew and grew inside of her. Ben was there every night, feeling their baby move around inside of her. He no longer spent nights with the other girls. “Have you decided?”

“Decided?”

“The girls, women who will stay here with you and Mother.”

“Gwen, obviously, since she's the healer,” she said and Ben smiled. She thought back to who had been closest with her. “Kaydel has always been kind to me and she and your mother have a bond that almost rivals mine with her,” she said and he chuckled. “I would hate to split Rose up from her sister, but she is the other one who I spend time with.”

“Paige and Rose would not be separated,” he said. “Every girl here who you don't chose will have a life in the village. I already have several husbands lined up for some of them.”

“Even Bazine?” she asked with a hint of disgust.

“I thought you liked Bazine,” Ben said as he kissed her neck.

“She was a friend, until it was announced I was pregnant and to be the mother of the next Kylo Ren.”

“She may have been chosen to be here, but when I met her, I knew she was not to be the mother of my child.”

“So, that's what you meant that night,” she said and she turned around to look at him. “You said I was special our first night together,” she said. “You knew then that you were going to chose me.”

“I did,” he said. “It was just a feeling.”

“It was a nice feeling,” she said and he chuckled as he leaned forward to kiss her. “I love you,”

“I know,” he said before kissing her again.

He was never Kylo Ren with her. He was always Ben.

One night, she was getting out of her bath, wrapping herself in a robe when she heard her door close. “Ben?” she called out. She hurried into her room, but she didn't see anyone. “Ben? Leia?”

“Why did he have to pick you?” She recognized the voice as Bazine's voice and she came out of the shadows from the back of the room. “Why you? You were nobody from Jakku,” she said. Rey saw the glint of a blade from the knife in her hand.

“Bazine, what are you doing here?”

“He was supposed to pick me to be the mother of his child. His wife,” she said. She was livid at Rey and she was slowly walking towards her with the knife. “I can't have you getting in the way of my plan. My uncle's plan,” she said.

“What?” Rey asked.

“I came here because of my uncle, Snoke. He was, is a senator from the grand city of Corusant.” Rey had heard about the city. It was miles from the temple. “He knew the princess of Alderaan was here in the temple. Knew she had a son of sorts. He wanted me to bear a child of royal blood to have claim over this village. He wants control of the kingdom for the trade routes.”

“Alderaan does trade with everyone,” Rey said.

“It's not part of the city's boundaries. Alderaan is considered an independent country, kingdom. My uncle thought that if I came back pregnant with royal blood in me, he could assassinate the king and place that child on the throne to control. I've been gone too long now for him to care about me.”

“What is he planning? An invasion of Alderaan?”

“No. The navy is too great for that and King Luke, he has this army of warriors called Jedi protecting him and the kingdom.” Rey knew of the Jedi. They were warriors to boot with a special fighting skill that made them unbeatable. Ben had told her that he was trained in the Jedi fighting style.

“Bazine, please, don't,” she pleaded as Bazine came closer to her with the knife. 

“You ruined everything by coming here,” she said. 

“I got the dreams, just like you,” she said.

“I never got any dreams,” she said before bringing the knife up to strike down.

“No, please,” Rey said. Bazine grunted when a hand grabbed her wrist to prevent her from swinging the knife down. “Ben,” Rey cried out.

“How. Dare. You.” His eyes glowed red as he took the knife from Bazine and shoved her to the ground. She cowered on the floor as she crawled away from his looming figure. He was in full Kylo Ren mode as he walked toward you. “You came here, sobbing for a new life than what you had.”

“I never lied why I came here,” she said. “My uncle wanted me to marry a man, I came here on my own volition.”

“I didn't send you dreams. I sent dreams to all of my girls. I never could understand why I couldn't remember sending dreams to you,” he said.

“Please, don't send me away,” she said.

“I had a husband lined up for you in Alderaan, but hearing what you had planned, you don't even deserve that.”

“What are you going to do?”

“You tried to harm my future wife and my unborn child. I want to kill you, but I can't, so I'm banishing you from this temple and from the kingdom. I don't want to see your face again.”

“You will kick me out in the middle of the night?” Bazine asked.

“You leave in the morning. Take nothing with you,” he said. “You came here with nothing, you leave with nothing,” he said.

In the morning, Bazine was escorted out of the temple by Finn. She left the way she came in, through the top of the temple. Rey's choices were told at lunch that same day. Leia assured the girls who were leaving that their futures were already set in stone for them. Most of the girls already met their future husbands while out on the town during festivals. They were allowed to take their things and were also told that they could visit the temple whenever they wanted. Especially if they wanted to visit the new baby. Plus, they would have to come back for Rey's baby shower.

Several months later.....

Rey cried out as a contraction hit her hard. She had Leia and Rose at her side, giving her words of encouragement as Kaydel helped Gwen with the delivery. No doubt Ben was pacing up a storm outside their chambers. “Rey, I need you to push on the next contraction,” Gwen said. Rey groaned out as she felt the next contraction and she pushed with all the strength she had. She screamed out her pain as she delivered her and Kylo's child. “That's it! One more push!” Rey cried out as she pushed again.

“You can do it, Rey,” Leia said as she pushed. Rey gasped out, almost falling back if Rose and Leia hadn't been holding her up.

“Nearly there, Rey,” Gwen said. “One more big push,” she said. Rey was tired after nearly twelve hours of labor.

“I'm so tired,” she gasped out. 

“He's almost here, Rey,” Leia said. She groaned out as a contraction hit and she pushed with what strength she had left. The cries of her son echoing through the room allowed her to rest. 

“He's here!” Gwen announced. “Our little prince,” she said. The little boy was wrapped up in swaddling clothes and pressed against Rey's chest. 

“Hello, little one,” she cried. The baby cooed as he rested against his mother.

“He's beautiful, Rey,” she said and she laughed.

It wasn't until Gwen and Kaydel got her cleaned up that Ben visited her. He was in full Kylo Ren glory, walking up to the bed with his Minotaur legs clomping. He tucked them under him as he sat on the bed. “He's beautiful, Rey,” he said. 

“He doesn't have the Minotaur legs,” she said.

“He'll get those when he inherits the Kylo Ren title,” Ben said. He kissed Rey on the head, causing her to look up. “Are you happy, Rey?” 

“Very,” she said and he smiled. He ran a finger along his son's arm. “What shall we name him?”

“I had a grandfather who adored me,” Rey said. “His was my mother's father. His name was Harper,” she said.

“Sounds good,” he said and she chuckled.

Years later........

A young woman from a far away village made it to the stone temple from her dreams. “Thank you,” she said to no one in particular. She hurried to the door and rang the bell. “Hello!? Please, let me in!!” she shouted. At first she thought no one was coming, then the door opened. 

“Get in,” a woman said. She got in and the woman closed the door behind her. “Are you sure you want this?” she asked.

“I do. I wish to pledge my virginity to Kylo Ren. The man I am to marry is twice my age and not very nice.”

“My name is Rey and I am the Temple Mother. You will be safe here,” she said.

“Thank you,” she said before hugging Rey.

Later that night, Rey settled into her room and sighed out. “Rey?” She turned to see Ben standing at the balcony. “Everything okay?”

“All these years, there are still people making their daughters marry against their will,” she said and he sighed as he got into the bed. Gone were his Minotaur legs since their son took the Kylo Ren mantle. Rey sighed as she curled against her husband.

“Things are different from Alderaan,” he said and she chuckled.

“People can learn from Alderaan,” she said and it was his turn to chuckle. 

“As long as your happy, I could care less what other villages do,” he said.

“I am happy,” she said. “As long as I'm with you,” she said and he smiled. “I love you,” she said.

“I know,” he said.

The End


End file.
